powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Plan Part 2
A New Plan Part 2 is the 22nd episode of Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards. Synopsis With the rangers out of comission Zeran turns to Julia Chiang to recover the candles and restore the ranger but is she worthy of the Dragon Coin? Episode "Its as I feared Zeran by doing calculations with this scanner and combining the frequency of your magic we can confirm that this is your candle project only Zeran has improved on it." Donatello stated as Zeran began muttering curse words in mandarin Chinese and holding his head. This was the start of a very long day. "Ugh..." A female voice came as Donatello raced over as Julia was slowly coming to the turtle gave a quick scan of her before giving the thumbs up. "Alright shes good to go but now Angel Grove is without a ranger team this is not good.." The brains of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles muttered. "DUDE THIS IS LIKE TOTALLY BOGUS!" Michelangelo snapped. "Okay my life has officially gone into the twilight zone or something." Julia said looking around. "Am I staring at three Mutant...Turtles?" she questioned. "Hey there's more than three!" Raphael Snapped as Julia sweat dropped. "OKAY CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON BEFORE I GET A HEADACHE!" Julia snapped. Raphael chimed, "Damn, and here I thought April freaked when she first met us." He said with a shake of his head. "Um April?" Julia asked. "That's a story for another time. Zeran I believe this is your story to tell?" Leonardo stated with a smile. Zeran ran over and hugged Julia. "Julia, my dear, oh thank all that's holy you're all right." Zeran muttered in realif. "OOF! I'd like to breath thank you!" Julia coughed out her face going somewhat blue. Zeran released her and said, "I'm sorry it's just when that assassin from the Night Blades nearly killed you I was so worried." "Don't worry about it." She said with a smile waving it off. "But can you explain what in the blue hell is going on here?" Julia asked slowly getting up off the table. Zeran explained, "Umm...Julia I believe as the late Desi Arnaz best put it I have some splanin' to do. You see you've been watching reports on the news about multi-colored individuals who've been fighting monsters...along with a strange figure in blue armor with a gold trim?" "Um yeah and come to think of it you and the others disappeared not to long after they disappeared." Julia stated rubbing her chin trying to put two and two together. At which point Alpha came into the room. "Oh there you are, Zeran." and then the robot noticed Julia and walked up to her. "Oh hello Julia Chiang, I am Alpha 5. ANd just so you know my ethical circuits make me incapable of being homophobic." Julia walked over and smiled pinching the little guys um robot cheeks. "Well aren't you the cutest little thing." She said with a small giggle. Alpha sighed and said, "Oh you're making my circuits overheat." Alpha said causing Julia to laugh before Suddenly electricity flashed through into a tube as a floating head appeared in front of Julia as Zordon's voice boomed. "GREETINGS JULIA CHIANG!" He said as Julia fell of what she was sitting on top of onto the floor. "Great..first my freinds collapse, than I find out I was saved by 4 mutant turtles and now a giant floating head WHAT'S NEXT?!" Julia questioned throwing her hands up into the air. Zeran leapt up and down and snapped, "HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY SHOW SOME RESPECT THAT'S MY SENSEI!" "Er sorry.." Julia said with a sweat drop rubbing the back of her neck as Zordon laughed a bit. "IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT JULIA CONSIDERING MY APPEARANCE, APPRENTICE WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS." Zordon's voice boomed with a smile. "Anyways Julia the problem is my BROTHER has once again pulled some rubbish and used something me and Sensei made known as the Candle Project, on its own it's no big threat, he simply takes away the rangers powers. However, combined with DNA from the rangers in the past fights." Zeran explained as Julia tightened her fists. "It slowly drains their life force." She growled in anger. "Exactly my dear, now your first lesson in magic starts here. Magical loophole 101, so the life draining spell is attuned to Tommy now what would happen were we to give it to someone else say...you?" Zeran questioned as Julia ran a hand under her chin thinking for a moment. "The spell becomes null and void to that person...Zeran you're a genius!" Julia shouted squeezing the wizard in a bear hug. "Thank you my dear but please let go." He coughed before Julia let go of him as he panted. "Okay now than first we need to see if you're attuned to the morphin grid, Alpha?" Zeran said as to robot nodded and went off to get the morphin scanner as Zordon and Zeran heard a robot cough and sweat dropped. It was obvious that the Command Center hadn't been cleaned in quite a few years. "Sensei in the future we simply MUST do some spring cleaning of this place!" Zeran stated as Alpha came out with the morphin scanner dusting it off, once it was fully dusted off she aimed it at Julia. At first nothing happened giving Zeran a little look of grim but then suddenly it started beeping before going crazy and the scanner blew up in Alpha's hand causing Zeran's face to drop. "AI...YI...YI?!" Alpha stated in shock after the scanner had just blew up in her hand along with Zeran who was still in pure and utter shock at this. "Um what's going on?" Julia asked looking between Zeran and Alpha as they were just recovering now from the shock of the morphin scanner exploding in Alpha's hands causing Zordon to nod as if he knew this was going to be the case. 'no one's been this attuned to the morphin grid since Lao...by all that's holy...she IS who I think she is than!' Zeran muttered to himself in shock as Julia sweat dropped at the two still not responding to her yet. "My dear, by our best readings you're more attuned than Lao was to the morphin grid and THAT right there is saying something now we can put my plan into action but first a test." Zeran said holding out the dragon coin as Julia blinked. "The Dragon Coin has been tainted by the forces of evil so when you grasp it, it will try and bring you over to the dark side, pardon the star wars reference. Anyways if you can overcome it, well my brother is in for a RUDE awakening." Zeran said snickering evilly. "Bring It!" Julia said with a smirk causing the wizard to laugh. "Well said my dear well said alright here you go." He said placing it in her hand as she grasped before green electricity surged through her as she fell to one knee in pain Alpha started to walk forward to check on her but Zeran simply held his hand out shaking it as if saying this was apart of the test. "Julia Chiang, Use me!" It hissed in a dark venom. "Use me and together with Zerak we can destroy free will and no one can insult your orientation ever again." It hissed as Zeran heard this mentally and growled. "Why that cheating so and so." Zeran said. "Can a coin cheat?" Alpha asked causing the wizard to laugh a bit before suddenly Julia slowly started standing up causing Zeran to blink. "KISS...MY...ASS!" Julia snapped as suddenly a dark noo was heard as Julia panted re opening her hand as the Dragon Coin's electricity surged through her as Zeran smiled a bit patting the young one on her shoulder. "Well done my dear well done now it's time to cause my brother a little misery." He said snickering causing Julia to laugh. She couldn't believe a man who was trying to stop the destruction of free will was this evil at times but than again sometimes you needed to be to stop evil. "Mr. Smith with all due respect you can be a real sadistic bastard at times." She commented causing Zeran to shrug. "When it comes to the forces of evil yes, yes I can be." He said snickering a bit causing Julia to shake her head rather amused. "Alright Sensei teleport her to the castle, Julia when you get in there find the candles and then GET OUT. You're good girl, you showed your skills even before you became a ranger but your skill is nowhere near my brothers...at least not yet." He said with a wink as Julia nodded. "Got it Mr. Smith." Julia said as Zeran handed her a morpher without a power coin. "You're going to need this my dear." Zeran said as Julia nodded placing the coin into the morpher before being teleported out of the command center in a stream of green energy. Up at the moon palace Julia teleported in and looked around and scoffed. "For someone trying to take over the room you think they would have SOME sense of how to design a base of operation." Julia stated slowly making her way through to the area where the candles were being held. Julia had one mission, she needed to get in get the candles and get the hell out before Zerak spotted her of course, that was easier said than done plus, she had to worry about the evil counterpart from another universe of Zeran. This was not going to be easy. "Zeran, its Julia do you have a lock on the candles?" Julia questioned keeping close to the wall. "I do they are on the door to your left." Zeran said as Julia looked to the side and sighed. "The door Goldilocks is blocking?" Julia questioned. "That's the one." Zeran confirmed causing Julia to sigh in a greeeat like fashion slowly keeping herself to the wall. Things were just getting harder and harder with each passing second. After a few moments Goldar left his post for a bit being called by "Lord Zerak" as he called her as Julia slipped into the room and sighed with relief that she caught herself a break. Today was going to be one of those days to say the least. She wished this was just an in and out situation but she knew that just wasn't going to be the case. Julia swiftly took off her backpack inside and grabbed the Orange, Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink Candles and looked around before noticing something. "Where is the green one?!" She growled to herself before hearing an AHEM as she turned around to see herself face to face with the one and only Zerak The Butcher and growled. Of course why couldn't it just be easy! "Zerak..." Julia growled tightening her fists. "My, My Chiang you seem a little upset to see me what could POSSIBLY be the problem, could it be I am all that stands between you and saving all your friends?" Zerak questioned as Julia tightened her fists while Zerak let out an evil laugh before looking towards Julia before bringing out his staff spinning it around his head before the tip, a sharp blade came out as he smirked. "Unfortunately for you there will be no saving today you and the other rangers die today!" Zerak growled. "You must be a fool Chiang, coming to my palace without any powers." Zerak stated as Julia smirked moving to the side a little bit. "Oh you think I don't have any powers do you? You're in for a rude awakening." Julia stated as Zerak let out an evil laugh. "Me? A rude awakening? Oh girl you're funny go ahead and try me. I DARE you." He snarled as Julia smirked. "Well since you dared me, Fine. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Julia shouted before taking out the power morpher from behind her back holding it out in front of her. DRAGONZORD! "WHAT?! HOW!" Zerak snapped causing Julia to smirk. "Magical Loophole 101 Zerak." Julia stated with a smirk. "If the power is transferred...BROTHER!" Zerak shouted in anger as Julia smirked. "That's not all DRAGON SABER!" Julia shouted as she extended her hand out before a saber appeared in her hand before a green blade appeared on it as she readied herself what could possibly be the hardest battle shes ever be in. "ZERAK! THIS WAR AGAINST FREE WILL ENDS HERE!" Julia snapped charging in. "THE WAR ENDS WHEN I SAY IT ENDS AND IT WILL NOT END TILL MY SISTER HAS BEEN AVENGED!" Zerak shouted charging in after Julia as their blades clashed as they growled at each other in anger. GOOOOOOOO GREEEEEN RANNNNNGER GO! GOOOOOOOO GREEN RANNNNNGER GO! GOLDAR'S GONNA GET YOU TONIGHT! (DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS AND DESTROY FREE WILL!) DON'T LET LORD ZERAK CONTROL YOUR WILLLLLLLL! "FOOL! Don't you get your fighting for the wrong side?! What good has come out of free will?! Nothing but pain, misery suffering. Hitler and all them have come from free will!" Zerak snapped as the two began slicing down on the others blade back and forth as Julia jumped back looking up at Zerak. "Yet either you don't see it or refuse to acknowledge the good that free will has brought to this world! Love, Compassion everything people feel on a day to day bases is because of free will!" Julia shouted preparing her blade before charging back in. GOOOOOOOO GREEEEEN RANNNNNGER GO! GOOOOOOOO GREEN RANNNNNGER GO! GO GREEN RANGER GO GO! GO GREEN RANGER! GO GREEN RANGER! GO GREEN RANGER! GO GREEN RANGER! GO GREEN RANGER! GO GREEN RANGER! "The Gulf War! There were 20,000 and more deaths in that war! How do you explain that!" Zerak snapped as the two blades sparked like crazy as the two growled. "That may be Zerak but like I said there has been plenty of good from free will. Different Opinions, the ability to fall and love and much more come from free will there is no need to try and destroy free will because your sister sacrificed herself for many people to continue living, don't act surprised! Zeran told me about this when I first came to the command center!" Julia growled. GOOOOOOOO GREEEEEN RANNNNNGER GO! GOOOOOOOO GREEN RANNNNNGER GO! GOLDAR'S GONNA GET YOU TONIGHT! (SEND DOWN THE MONSTERS! DESTROY FREE WILL) DON'T LET LORD ZERAK CONTROL YOUR WILLLLLLLL! "Idiot! Those mean nothing in the way of the chaos and destruction free will has caused!" Zerak snapped kneeing Julia in the stomach causing her to cough before she quickly returned the favor him right back in a growl as Zerak both wiped some blood from his lips as Zerak looked at hand that had his blood. "This is getting to close for comfort, How does a mere human compared to a Zendarian have such amounts of strength. No one's ever pushed me to this extremity before!" Zerak growled to himself tightening his fist in anger. "CHIANG!" Zerak shouted charging in as Julia quickly re joined in the fray. GOOOOOOOO GREEEEEN RANNNNNGER GO! GOOOOOOOO GREEN RANNNNNGER GO! GOOOOOOOO GREEEEEN RANNNNNGER GO! GOOOOOOOO GREEN RANNNNNGER GO! GO GREEN RANGER GO GO! "ENOUGH!" Zerak shouted quickly kneeing Julia VERY hard in the stomach causing her to cough out and De morphed before Zerak quickly took her from behind suplexing her down as she got over her spinning his staff around aiming the tip of the staff where the sharp part was over her heart. This was looking Bad, Very VERY bad for one Chiang for her first Ranger Mission. "Any last words before I spin in your ancestor's face and send you to meet him?" Zerak snarled as Julia chuckled. "You know for an evil mastermind bent on destroying free will you should really keep your weaknesses covered." Julia commented as Zerak let out an evil laugh. "Me? A weakness?! Aha! Foolish girl what weakness could I POSSIBLY Have?!" Zerak questioned as a smirk appeared across Julia's face. "Instead of telling why don't I SHOW YOU!" Julia shouted and using her high heels she came onto the palace with swiftly kicked Zerak where NO MAN wants to be quicked as his eyes popped out of his head anime style as he dropped the staff to the side falling to his knees holding the area in VERY much pain. Julia quickly rolled to the side getting up and raced over and picked up the bag with the Candles she could get as the green one rolled to her feet as she picked it up and placed it in her backpack closing it and placing it over her back. "Zeran I got the candles teleport me out of here." Julia said as suddenly she was teleported out of the castle in a stream of green energy. "CHIANG! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! as soon as I can feel in between my legs again. BABO! SQUAT! GET ME AN ICE PACK NOW BEFORE I INCARCERATE YOU!" Zerak shouted as suddenly he heard "Right away your evilness!" as he squinted his eyes in pain, Chiang would pay soon enough, once he could feel in between his legs again. Back at the command center a green stream teleported in. "Special Delivery." Julia stated as Zeran crossed his arms. "Now Julia that was pfff. Uncalled for and." Zeran stated trying to scold Julia before throwing his hands up. "Oh who am I kidding!" Zeran said before falling over laughing his head off as Julia giggled a little bit and after a few moments he stopped wiping a tear from his eye at what Julia had just pulled it had been to funny he couldn't scold Julia even if he had tried. "Anyways here we are Zeran the Candles." Julia said letting them out of her backpack letting out a green, orange, red, blue, black, pink and yellow candle as Zordon closed his eyes before sighing a bit. "As I feared. we can dispel them all but we will only be able to get rid of the life and power draining ones with Luke and the others however, with the green candle we can only get rid of the life draining. the power draining will still be in effect meaning your time with us as a ranger Julia is limited." Zordon explained as Julia sighed in disappointment. "It's alright Zordon, I'll use these powers sparingly while I can what matters is getting Trini and the others back to full strength." Julia explained as Zordon smiled. "I feel that even after the powers are gone the morphin grid will be calling you again Julia now than Apprentice." Zordon said as Zeran nodded pulling out his wand and began waving it over the candles. "Shaundre Nahvee DISPELLUS!" Zeran shouted as suddenly some magic particles began falling down over the candles and after a few moments the dark glow over them dissipate as Alpha took the candles and brought them to the back as suddenly the group heard groans as Zeran opened up Tommy's tube before going to the others as Julia walked over helping Tommy out of the tube. "How you feeling?" Julia asked as Tommy groaned. "Like a truck just ran me over an-JULIA?!" Tommy asked in shock. "Yeah you got some SPLAINING to do." She said with a giggle as Tommy groaned this was NOT there day. Slowly the other rangers woke up from their tube hearing an "AHEM!" as they flinched turning to see Julia as their faces went white as Luke turned towards Zeran. "I didn't have a choice." He said as they slowly got up off the tube they had been placed in as they turned around Luke rubbing the back of his neck. "Ehehehe Hey Julia." Luke said as she gave a glare. "And Just HOW long were you all planning on keeping this from Mr.Second-In-Command?" Julia asked causing Luke to flinch yeah, they were busted. "I'm waiting." Julia stated tapping her foot looking at the group rather angrily causing Zeran to snicker a little bit, only reason he could avoid getting scolded on by Julia was the fact that he was her teacher, if he had been in the rangers shoes the same thing would probably be happening to him right about now. Still someone needed to step up to explain why they had been keeping everything a secret. Soon enough Trini slowly walked up and began to speak towards her. "Sorry Julia we were just trying to keep you safe." Trini said holding her head down poking her fingers as Julia chuckled a bit causing the team to blink. "Guys, I would've been brought into this war one way or another." Julia stated causing everyone to let out a EHHHHHHHHH?! causing her to laugh a bit at the reaction. It was understandable that they would react like this that was for sure but still it didn't make it any less funny when they did that was for sure. "Yes you see Rangers." Zeran said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Julia's ancestor helped me stop my brother's mad plan many years ago in ancient China, she is part of a great legacy." Zeran explained causing the rangers to blink before Luke spoke up. "Wait so you mean, WE HID THIS FROM JULIA FOR NO REASON?!" Luke snapped causing Zeran to fall back howling with laughter while Julia simply giggled to herself as Zeran slowly got up wiping tears from his eyes as he continued. "More or less but we had to follow the rules rangers she was bound to find out on her own." Zeran pointed out as Julia smirked. "Many things I am, stupid is not one of them." She said and pointed to their clothes. "And your clothes kinda of gave it away." She said as Kimberly threw her hands up in the air. "I told you guys, I told you our clothes were giving us away but does anyone listen to me NOOOOO.I'm just the fashion chick" Kimberly stated with a humph as the group of rangers laughed as Tommy came from behind and put a hand on Julia's shoulder before speaking. "Well she risked her life to make sure we were brought back I think she should take over for the remaining time for the green ranger's powers." Tommy said as The team nodded. "I'm in agreement." Jason said as they all held out their hands. "Welcome to the team Julia. Even if it is Temporary." Kimberly said as she smiled placing her hand in on the top. "You'll have to help me later Kimberly, I'm in a serious shortage of green." Julia said as the team let out a laugh at that. Everything was going good before the alarm in the command center went off. "Whats going on?" Julia asked as they turned towards the viewing globe seeing a golden monkey with wings a sword aimed right towards the throat of a man, soldiers all around him flown in different directions. "I'm going to say this one more time you pathetic human, Landon Chiang, where is your daughter Julia and your wife Mitzu?!" the monkey ordered before suddenly the man known as Landon spat in the monkey's face. "Kiss my ass monkey face." He snarled as the golden monkey ran a hand down his face. "GOLDAR?! Oh for the love of all that's holy..." Zeran muttered face palming in disbelief. "DAD!" Julia shouted as she tightened her fists in anger as Kimberly put a hand on her shoulder. "Your not going anywhere girlfriend, at least not without me." She said with a grin as Julia smiled glad to know she had backpack up from Kimberly when she needed it as the two of them clapped hands and nodded. "Lets do this!" Kimberly said before they teleported out of there in a stream of pink and green. "HANDS OF MY FATHER HIYA!" Julia shouted as she flipped over and with Kimberly nailed Goldar in the chest with a double team kick to the chest landing on their feet Julia turned around and spoke. "Dad GO! Me and Kimberly will handle this I'll explain later!" Julia shouted as Landon blinked but nodded before slowly getting up and racing into the room. Julia and Kimberly quickly got into fighting stance as Goldar let out a laugh. "Kimberly Hart! Julia Chiang today your life ends!" Goldar laughed as Kimberly scoffed. "Where have I heard that before oh right every time we've fought!" Kimberly snapped. "PUTTIES! IGGYS!" Goldar shouted as suddenly two flashed appeared in front of the two as the clay soldiers and Zerak's own personal creations showed up causing Julia to curse. "Great these clowns again.." Julia growled to herself. "ATTACK!" Goldar ordered as the two groups of foot soldiers charged in as Julia and Kimberly looked at each other with a nod before charging in themselves. THEY GOT AN UGLY FACE! THEY GOT FUNNY CLAWS! IQ LARGER THAN MOST! THEY'RE LOUD AND ANNOYING! THEY SMELL LIKE SPOILED CORPSES ON A HOT HOT SUMMER DAY! CROSS EYED AND CRAZY NUTS WHO CLAWS WILL KILL US! "HIYA!" Kimberly shouted as she backhanded one Puttie before elbowing it in the gut as she flipped over them before grabbing two iggys. "Sometimes you guys make this to easy!" Kimberly stated slamming them together causing them to disintegrated. "Take this!" Julia shouted roundhouse kicking one of the putties in the face as one of the iggys tried to push her against a tree as she back flipped behind them and smirked. "Sorry I already got my eyes on someone else and I don't date freaks." Julia said with a smirk. "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING GET THEM!" Goldar shouted in anger seeing some of the putties getting their asses handed to him not to mention the iggys were being easily destroyed, Goldar understood that they had a weakness but that was no reason to let themselves be easily destroyed like this, they were fighting to take over this planet and destroy free will itself and these things were NOT helping at all. UGLY UGLY FACES ON THE GROUND! RANGERS GONNA GET YOU! WATCH THE IGGY! WATCH THE IGGY! WATCH THE IGGY! IGGY BYE BYE! CROW BRAIN DON'T MESS WITH ME! CAUSE YOU AIN'T GOT A CHANCE! "Take this!" Kimberly shouted as she slammed to back hands against the putties faces as Julia quickly leg sweeped them and slammed her fist into the chest as she backed up a bit as Goldar growled. "If you want something done right do it yourself!" Goldar growled as Kimberly smirked. "You ready?" She asked as Julia smirked. "Yep been wanting to see this as a team player since I got the powers ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Julia yelled as her and Kimberly pulled out their morphers. DRAGONZORD! PTERODACTYL! "POWER RANGERS!" Julia and Kimberly shouted as Julia extended her hand out. "DRAGON SABER!" She shouted as a blade appeared in her hand before the green blade formed as Goldar's eyes widened. "WHAT!" Goldar shouted as Zerak growled in anger how dare Chiang use the powers that was meant to be used to bring about HIS order the girl had some nerve. Using the powers like this and using a magical loophole only he should be allowed to use that. GOOOOOOOO GREEEEEN RANNNNNGER GO! GOOOOOOOO GREEN RANNNNNGER GO! GOLDAR'S GONNA GET YOU TONIGHT! (DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS AND DESTROY FREE WILL!) DON'T LET LORD ZERAK CONTROL YOUR WILLLLLLLL! "TAKE THIS!" Julia shouted as her and Goldar's blades quickly before suddenly Kimberly was blasted as she rolled to the side readying her power bow as she looked to see some strange bull like creature who let steam out. "PREPARE YOURSELF RANGERS I, BULLJAX AM ABOUT TO RAM RIGHT THROUGH YOU!" He shouted charging in past Kimberly sending it flying into the air as Julia raced over helping her up. "Kimberly Are you okay?" Julia questioned as Kimberly nodded. "Yeah I'm- LOOK OUT!" Kimberly shouted as they turned to see the bull come charging at them sending them rolling to the side as Julia growled. "DRAGON SABER! FULL POWER!" Julia shouted as she readied her saber as it glowed brightly as the bull let out a roar before charging in. "TAKE THIS HA!" Julia shouted as suddenly she sliced down on though the Bull as he let out a cough before falling down exploding. Meanwhile up in space Zerak was livid. "DAMN YOU CHIANG! THIS ISN'T OVER POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE BULLJAX GROW!" Zerak called from the sky as suddenly a dark electricity shot from the sky as Suddenly the creature grew economy size. "OH YEAH NOW TIME FOR ME TO BOWL OVER ANGEL GROVE!" Bulljax shouted as Julia growled before suddenly her communicator went off. "Julia its Zeran! Use the Dragon Dagger! its on your right side use it to call upon the Dragon Zord!" Zeran shouted as Julia brought up the flute and smirked. "You got it Mr. Smith." Julia said walking forward looking back to Kimberly who nodded. "DRAGON ZORD POWER!" Julia shouted placing the Dragon Dagger's flue part to her lips of the helmet and began playing the flute. She wasn't going to let this planet fall to the forces of Darkness, especially not Zerak, her ancestor had worked so hard to keep this world safe she wasn't going to let it go to waste. From the Ocean nearby of Angel Grove slowly began to bubble as Julia continued playing it before suddenly a dragon like roar was heard slowly making its way into the city as Julia jumped into the air landing on the Dragon's head as Tommy was watching from the Command Center and smiled. "She is doing well Zeran." Tommy commented as Zeran nodded. "That she is my boy." Zeran said. 'and if things go the way I want them to you and Julia will be back on the team not long after the Green Rangers power runs out.' Zeran said to himself with an evil smirk. "Alright lets send this bull packing!" Julia shouted before bringing up the flute and began playing again as the dragon zord lit up and began launching missiles out of its fingers blasting the bull who roared in anger. "Julia time to finish this thing off!" Came a voice as she turned to see the Zords of Zack, Billy and Trini as she smiled. "Julia prepare to see Dragon Zord in fighting mode sattle up and lock and load!" Zeran said with a grin as Julia nodded going into the Dragonzord. "Alright Dragon Zord convert to Fighting Mode!" Julia shouted. Suddenly the Dragonzord's chest piece was detached, its hands retracted into the body cavity and it closed in on itself to form a new exterior chest. The Saber-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops and Mastodon Dinozords connected to the zord forming the leg and arms as its head lifted up before its tail now de attached now appeared in front of it as a power staff as the Dragon Zord grabbed it. "Time to send you packing NO ONE messes with my dad and gets away with it!" Julia growled. "I know just what you're thinking Julia allow me WE CALL UPON TITANUS AND THE ULTRAZORD!" Zack shouted. The Dragon Megazord jumped in the air before descending onto the opened hatch behind Titanus, as Julia growled. "IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU BULLJAX! Send this as a message to Zerak the Chiangs are Back! LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" Julia shouted extending her hand out as multiple blasts and rockets were launched blasting the bull multiple times causing the bull to fall back. "NOOOO! I HIT A GUTTER!" He shouted falling down exploding as Julia smirked giving a thumbs up. Julia jumped out of the zord in front of her father who looked on in shock. "Power Down!" Julia shouted before racing over to her father. "DAD! Are you okay?!" Julia asked as Landon nodded slowly getting up. "I know we got some explaining to do I'll explain in side come on." She explained helping her father in the house as suddenly Zeran teleported in as Julia helped her father sit down as Zeran chuckled. "I believe in the words of the late Desi Arnaz We have some splanin' to do" Zeran said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Zeran then began explaining everything from the beginning, his trips with Lou, the groovy rangers and now the forming of the Power Rangers, after of course showing him his magic as Landon rubbed his chin before speaking. "So you're the same wizard from ancient China that helped defeat Zerak The Butcher all those years ago, sorry I'm not buying because your so-" He stated. "DAD DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Julia shouted. "Young." He stated as Julia and Zeran blinked as Zeran shrugged. "Oh well thank you." He said with a grin. "Let me guess he has a problem being called O-L-D just like you have a problem being called the D word?" Landon asked as Julia nodded with a laugh. "Don't worry I won't now I'm not going to lie to you Julia, I'm scared I'm geniuen scared for you, You've always been my babby girl and now this.." Landon said as Julia smiled. "Look at it this way dad you've spent all your life protecting me, now its my chance to return the favor." She said as Landon nodded. "Toche." He said with a chuckle. Soon he turned towards Julia placing one hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Just do me a favor dear...give the butcher hell." Landon said with a smirk as Julia punched her hands together. "You got it dad." Julia said with a grin as Zeran placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lets go my dear." Zeran said before the two of them teleported out of there as Landon sat down with a smile. "This is going to be hard to get used to.." Landon said with a laugh shaking his head. Back at the command center Julia looked around at his team mates before each one of them put their hands in one, ontop of the other and nodded at each other. "POWER RANGERS!" They all shouted jumping in the air. The war for free will was really picking up but with a new green ranger on the team the war was really picking up and the rangers wouldn't stop until Zerak was defeated once and for all. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega